Spanish is sexy
by Ana-Asato02
Summary: Spanish is a sexy language, but it is more sexy if Beast Boy speaks in it.


_My first fanfict in English, xD I am really nervous because my mother language is Spanish so… one day I was with my mom and I remember one fanfict of STARCO (STARCO IS LIFE xD) that was of Marco teaching Star how to talk in Spanish and I though "Spanish is sexy" and I think to make a BBRae fanfict in English about talking in Spanish (LoL)._

 _One last thing, I have been studying English ALL my life and I am really good talking with people in this language, but actually I am not good writer so I REALLY thank if you give me some reviews of correction with grammar or spelling, but PLEASE write it with love and have me a little bit of patient_

* * *

 **SPANISH IS SEXY**

" _Si hablas a una persona en una lengua que entiende, las palabras irán a su cabeza. Si le hablas en su propia lengua, las palabras irán a su corazón."_

Nelson Mandela

If there's something that Raven **love** with all her soul, is to **learn a new language**.

If there's something Raven **hate** with all her soul, is **that someone could talk better a language than her.**

She could talk German, French, Italian even the mother language of her friend Starfire, but **there was one language that she couldn't talk like she wanted to… Spanish.**

She was so frustrated because she just knew few words on that language and she can't speak well because of that.

This was her little secret until one day that she was going to drink her tea when **she heard something strange.**

- _Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes que a mí no me gusta la carne._

She turned to see who was the mysterious person that was talking in Spanish.

- _Ya sé que es una fecha especial, pero no creo poder asistir._

 **She didn't expected that the person that talked REALLY well Spanish was Beast Boy so when she found him talking by the phone with another man.**

- _Bueno, haré todo lo posible para ir… hasta luego._

 **-I didn't know that you can talk in Spanish.**

-Well, I am not the only one that can talk in Spanish.

-If you say that Cyborg knows how to talk in Spanish just about those stupids songs.

 **-The song of "Pollito, chicken" and "Salsa Tequila" are not stupid**. _De hecho son muy buenas y pegajosas._

-Please stop talking in Spanish you listen really…

- _Irresistible_

-What does _"Irresistible"_ means?

-Annoying

-Well in that case you are so _irres… irresss… irressistablee_

Beast boy smiled and Raven just felt how her face turned read.

- **By the way Mexico has a lot of beautiful animals that I studied with my parents when we were there by one year and I really liked the place and the language because it is sexier than other languages** because one day I said a girl " _señorita"_ and she fell down, anyway if you want some lessons you can come and tell me I will be pleasure, _mi señorita._

Raven put her eyes on his partner's eyes and moved her head to say yes.

-By the way Raven…

Raven turned and saw how a little smile was on the face of the green guy

- ** _Te amo_**

The guy leaved the room giving to Raven two new ideas: she had a new opportunity to learn the language that she wanted to learn and **Spanish is a sexy language but it is more sexy if Beast Boy speaks in it.**

* * *

 _So I finish it xD I hop you like it, the songs tat I mentioned are "Salsa Tequila" by Anders Nilsen and the song of "Pollito chicken" is popular in kindergartens here in Mexico, so there are a lot of versions of this song, bit the most common is one that a singer for kids sing and her name is Tatiana and it is really funny because when you are a kid and you sang that song was something like "OMFG! I am a master of English"._

 _See you soon._

* * *

 _MEANINGS:_

 _ **Si hablas a una persona en una lengua que entiende, las palabras irán a su cabeza. Si le hablas en su propia lengua, las palabras irán a su corazón.** \- _If you speak someone in the language that understand, the words will go to the head. If you speak someone in their own language, words will go to their heart

 ** _Lo que tú no entiendes e_** ** _s que a mi no me gusta la carne_** \- The thing that you don't understand is that I don't like meat

 ** _Ya sé que es una fecha especial, pero no creo poder asistir_** I know is a special date, but I dont think that I can go

 ** _Bueno, haré todo lo posible para ir…-_** Ok, I will do everything that I can

 ** _Hasta luego_ \- **See you soon

 ** _De hecho son muy buenas y pegajosa._** Actually, their are good and kind of sticky

 ** _Irresistibl_** _e-_ Sexy

 ** _Señorita_** Lady

 ** _Mi señorita_** My lady (OMG! Is that you Chat Noir?)

 ** _Te amo_** I love you


End file.
